Vicios Bajos
by Mr.ShenLong
Summary: ¿Cómo la fama y la gloria arruinan algo tan sencillo como un polvo fijo con un conocido? Todo se arruina y se complica cuanto más expuesto estés a las personas, y esa fama y gloria que se busca, termina consumiéndote de a poco.
1. Gran Lady

Disclaimer:Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen,son de Akira Toriyama y esta cancion tampoco es mia es de Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota.

N/A:Hola! Estoy empezando esta nueva historia, va a transcurrir en un universo alterno, por los años 80, en escenas más bien de barrios bajos. Le voy a poner musica, como en mi anterior fic, pero ahora voy a usar a los redondos y exclusivamente a los redondos, creo que combina más con la estetica que busco en la histora, a demas es una banda muy buena, los nombres de los capitulos son los nombres de las canciones, recomiendo que las busquen para escucharlas porque valen la :kawasaki vulcan, es un modelo de moto.

* * *

Gran Lady

Listo, por solo unos "favores" simples, ya tenia su Vulcan, solo debía pasar a buscarla.

Llegué a transar una Vulcan roja

y allí conocí,

en un tugurio de frontera

visteando en portuñol.

¡Gran lady!

Tenía que parar en algún lugar a pasar la noche, estaba lejos de su casa y no pensaba volver en moto. Entró a un hotel/ bar barato, olía a cigarros, alcohol, mugre de hace meses y transpiración ajena. Y ahí la vió sentada en una hamaca, tomando whiski mientras la tatuaban, resaltaba de entre las otras mujeres, que mayormente eran prostitutas, se comportaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

Lionel Ritchie en el "Bar Princesa"

sonaba ensoñador

y la Gran lady se tatuaba

en una hamaca tibia al sol.

¡Gran lady!

Todo "bonito y barato"

playeras marca top

billetes rotos de lotería

sembrados por el hall.

Era muy linda, con el pelo turquesa y un cuerpo realmente trabajado. Tenía ganas de tirarsela, pero no era idiota, no iba a hacer el ridiculo tratandola como una prostituta; no, ella era algo más importante en ese barsucho. Asi que se acercó, la mujer lo miró de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa seductora que le hizo temblar las piernas.-Quiero un cuarto-dijo con voz ronca.

-Esta bien, sigueme-se levantó de la hamaca -Luego continuamos con esto- dijo al tipo que la estaba tatuando.

La siguió, pasaron una puerta que estaba atrás de la barra y entraron a un pasillo estrecho donde había varias puertas.-Esta es tu habitacion-le dijo y lo examinó lentamente con la mirada, de la cabeza hasta los pies.-¿Te molesta que pase?-le dijo sensualmente.

La Gran lady te acaricia y no besa, oh! no...

(es un instante de belleza muy cruel)

mira tu suerte en los buzios,

no cobran nunca sus promesas,

quita la sal de tus mejillas, feliz.

Paredes de cartón piedra, un lujo

y el milagro sensual

de mujeres fantasmas gringas

y morenas joyón.

¡Gran lady!

Al día siguiente se fue con su Vulcan, dejando su paga en la mesa de luz, sin saludar a nadie. Pero no olvidaría ese lugar.

Botellas de Johnie rojo

de Johnie negro y ron

y de cachaca, doncella loca

que calma tu dolor.

¡Gran lady!


	2. ¡Ella debe estar tan linda!

Disclaimer:Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen,son de Akira Toriyama y esta cancion tampoco es mia es de Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota.

N/A:Hola! El primer cap fue como una especie de introdución a la historia, en este voy a desarrollar un poco más a los capitulos son los nombres de las canciones, recomiendo que las busquen para escucharlas porque valen la pena.

* * *

¡Ella debe estar tan linda!

Vegeta era un tipo común de clase media-baja, medía un metro setenta y era bastante guapo. Tenía veinte años, había dejado el colegio a los trace para trabajar con su padre en una fábrica de materiales de construción. Tras la muerte de su padre, dejó la fábrica y empezó a trabajar en un club clandestino de peléas.

Conduje toda la noche,

reventando los cambios,

con mis ojos de durax lastimados.

¡Por Dios! ¡La ruta está trabada y fría!

Y cae la lluvia en estocadas finas.

¡Esa Motocicleta tenía la culpa! Si hubiera esperado a que se la entregaran en su casa o en el club no hubiera pasado esto, pero no, estaba muy perseguido de que lo estafen, asi que por desconfiado fue a recojer a su Vulcan lejos. Y allí la conoció, desde entonces no pudo sacarcela su cabeza. Y por eso mismo, ahora a las tres de la mañana pensaba en ir para ese bar de mierda.

Se levantó, no quería pensar más. Sacó de la nevera el ladrillo, sacó un poco como para cuatro lineas, lo juntó en la mesa y con un billete se lo mandó por la naríz.

Salío de la casa mandibuleando, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Se subío a su Vulcan y tomó la ruta, pensando solo en lo linda que se debería ver ella en estos momentos.

¡Ella debe estar tan linda!

descubriendo mi secreto

con sus oscuros ojos delatando.

Quiero morder el tallo de su rosa,

aunque me clave sus uñas espinas.

Llegó y lo primero que vió fue a un tipo acosando a la mujer, tirandosele encima, tratando de tocarla. A causa de su estado, fue directamente a ella, empujando todo y a todos en el camino. No pensó y le atinó una piña en la boca, el tipo escupió sangre y lo miró iracundo. Vegeta no paraba de mandibulear y mover las manos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pelear, es más en el club siempre se mandaba uno que otro saque para aguantar la noche entera. El tipo le tiró una trompada a la cara que esquivó facilmente, como contragolpe le acertó un gancho en el estómago, eso dejó al tipo tirado en el piso.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando en silencio, una vez que terminó la golpiza miraron a la peliazul espectantes. -¡¿Quién demonios te crees para venir aqui y golpear a uno de mis hombres?!-dijo furiosa.

Vegeta no podía entender nada, se estaba persiguiendo había muchas caras extrañas, el era un drogado extraño de otro barrio y lo primero que hizo cuando entró al bar fue golpear a un hombre. Estaba en problemas, se confío por que ya se había tirado a la mujer, ¡Que maldito idiota!¡Una mujer que apenas conocía. Debía escapar, estaba por echar a correr cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en la nuca y calló desmallado.

Conduje toda la noche,

reventando los cambios,

con mis ojos de durax lastimado.

Y ahora estoy en líos por mi furia,

sin un centavo encima y cae la lluvia.

La cara sobre la almohada

(encadenada de plata)

está tendiendo la trampa para nuestro amor...

todo lo que comi es una naranja

y estoy a punto de tirar la esponja

Ella esta tan linda,

Ella es tan linda

No puede durar


End file.
